Abba
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: Ziva’s father makes a surprise visit.


**This is my first NCIS fic, and I have only recently started watching, instantly falling in love with Ziva she is soon cool.**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS (sadly)

Rating: T

Summery: Ziva's father makes a surprise visit and her and Gibbs have a talk

Please leave a review

Ziva bobbed her head along to the fast paced music that played through her earphones, smiling as she watched the numbers counting up to her floor.

She had been working for NCIS for more then two years now, and she felt as if she were fitting in more and more each day. The doors pinged open revealing the floor just two away from her own, just outside of them; a very sheepish looking Tony DiNozzo. Ziva smiled cheekily.

"You are late." She said, as the doors closed once again. Tony shot her a glare, staring down at the bag in her hand.

"So are you!" He shot back, pulling the white earphone out of Ziva's ear. Slipping her blue ipod in to her top pocket., she turned to glance at Tony,

"We can make a deal" She said, invading his personal space. Tony swallowed, looking down at Ziva. Understanding what she meant.

"I take the blame for you what do I get?" He asked, his eyebrows rising in a flirtatious manner. The Mossad agent stepped even closer, smiling seductively.

"I think I can come up with something" He said playfully, as the elevator doors pinged open.

Taking a slow walk towards their desks, they turned the corner, coming face to face with none other then Director David. Ziva's shoulders stiffened and she came to a brute stop, standing up straighter.

"Papa" She said, surprise creeping in to her voice. He did not respond. Following her fathers gaze, she noticed Tony's arm was still around her neck, clearing her throat she pushed Tony to the side. Taking a deep breath Ziva regained her posture.

Abba, what are you doing here?" Ziva's father smiled.

"Cant a father visit his own daughter once in awhile" He chuckled, grasping Ziva's face gently in his hands and kissing her softly on her forehead.. Ziva smiled tightly. Biting back the comment that threatened to pass her lips. Her father smiled, looking her up and down.

"Now let me have a look at my Little Solider" he said extending his hands in a welcoming fashion.

"You look just like you Mother Ziva" From her position beside Gibbs, Abby, who had been happily bouncing up and down while talking to Gibbs, could see Ziva's eyes soften at the mention of her mother, only to harden again when her father hands grasped her shoulders in a vice like grip.

"Why are you not in Israel?" the assassin asked, clearing her throat. Her fathers expression changed in an instant.

"What's with all the questions officer David, can you not just except that your father had come for a friendly visit!" he said, raising his voice slightly.

"With all do respect sir, you have not given a dam about me these last two years!" Ziva said, her anger getting the better of her.

Ziva knew in an instant that she had made her father angry, and immediately regretted her choice of words. But when the directors hand connected with Ziva's cheek, Abby couldn't help but gasp. Ziva's head moved violently to the side, a purpling bruise already starting to appear round her eye. Out of the corner of her eyes Ziva saw Gibbs restrain Tony and made a mental note to thank him later.

She swallowed hard, glaring up at her father as he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again! " He warned, his tone demanding.

"I have taken a day off to see you, my flight leaves tomorrow afternoon, I expect to have a little chat when you get home!" he said, then without a final word of good bye, started towards the stairs, pushing past the small crowed of people that had gathered to watch. For a moment Ziva just stood there, frozen.

A hand on her elbow made her snap back in to reality as Gibbs lead her away from the prying eyes of the office. Entering the elevator he allowed the doors to close, before pushing the emergency stop button. Ziva waited, not wanting to be the one that broke the silence.

"I should of called you first" Gibbs finely said, taking a slow sip of his coffee.

"It would not have made a difference" she said, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry Ziva…" he said, turning to look at her.

"Do not apologize Gibbs, it is a sign of weakness" Ziva joked.

"I am not trying to defend your father Ziva, but you gotta except that he could only choose one thing " There was a pause as Ziva waited for him to finish.

"The Mossad or you, you have to accept that he is not a man that can allow to show compassing " Ziva, tightened her jaw, then turned to Gibbs.

"I accepted that a long time ago Gibbs" both turning round to face the doors of the elevator, it had started to move once again. Ziva felt a light slap on her head, and made a surprised squeal. Gibbs smirked.

"What was that for?" Ziva asked, staring open mouthed at the boss.

"For being late David"

FIN


End file.
